


Colour My World

by flowerstrawberryofearth



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art student Kim Sehyoon, Art student Park Junhee, Fluffy, Junhee is literally beaming with love when he looks at Sehyoon but still denys it, M/M, Much less sad but still sad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sehyoon is head over heels for Junhee but won't admit it, a bit of denial, based on the AU where you see colour when you meet your soulmate, lots of colours, lots of description, multi chaptered, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstrawberryofearth/pseuds/flowerstrawberryofearth
Summary: Sehyoon and Junhee have to write and present a research paper on a particular art piece that they're given. But neither have the ability to see colour just yet and Sehyoon could've sworn he saw what Junhee’s brown sweater looks like.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	1. He who makes pencils dance on paper

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp here's another Wowjun no one asked for but everyone needs🙂

“What colour is the sky?” Junhee asked his mother. 

“Junhee, you ask this question every day,” she chuckled at her son.

“I know, but I want to know the name it when I see it.”

Living in a world where you can only see colour once you meet your soulmate was a little difficult for someone like Junhee. He couldn’t experiment with colour like he wanted because the whole world was black and white. At least he wasn’t the only one. 

“Blue,” she said. “And trees are shades of green and brown, in case you wanted to know that too.”

He smiled at her before waving goodbye to her. He opened the front door, feeling a cool breeze enter before really looking outside. The world looked so bland and boring. So grey and dull. 

“Off we go.”

*******************

Doing an art degree in university while being completely blind to colour was a bit of hassle. 

Junhee had to work mostly with concepts and ideas, painting only in black and white so that he wouldn’t confuse himself.

There was one student in that class that he noticed only ever painted colourful things. He assumed that he had his soulmate and could see colour but much to his surprise, he learned that he couldn’t.

Sehyoon never let this minor inconvenience get the best of him. He loved art and was prepared to show the world his talent. He had his one of his friends label the colours for him so he wouldn’t confuse his colours. He read from countless art books to learn which colours where complementary or not, what colours could be mixed and what that colours name was. It may have been a lot of effort but to him it was worth it. 

Junhee was a little jealous of Sehyoon’s artworks. Whether it be sculptures of plan drawings, they were always bursting with colours that neither of them could see. Junhee would watch Sehyoon’s hand grip his pencils as he made them dance across his paper. He would often pay more attention to his drawings than to his own and would have to rush to complete them at home. Sehyoon glided paint across canvases like a graceful figure skater. It looked so easy from where Junhee was watching from. 

When Junhee wasn’t paying attention, Sehyoon would often look up from his own work to look at him. Junhee was no doubt the most beautiful person he had ever seen. So beautiful he feared attempting to put him on canvas wouldn’t do his beauty any justice. The way his eyes focussed on the projector screen in the front of the class made his heart flutter. The way he’d stick his tongue out a little when he was concentrating on a drawing was one of the cutest things to him. 

Sehyoon often caught Junhee staring at him work and both blushed at the action every time. 

“So for the assignment, you all have to pair up and essentially create a presentation in which you present a particular artist that I will give you once you tell me your partner to avoid repetition,” the teacher said as she switched the PowerPoint off.

“I’ll need you and your partner to confirm that you are working together by this Wednesday as the presentation will be due next week. Have a good day.”

And with that the class scurried out of the lecture hall. Sehyoon waited a little to not get caught up in the crowd. He packed up slowly as the footsteps and loud chatter of students began to die down. 

“Uh, hi.”

Sehyoon heard a timid voice come from next to him. He turned to see who it was. 

It was Junhee. 

For a second, Sehyoon swore he saw a flash of colour in Junhee’s outfit. He imagined that the colour was a warm colour, maybe an earthy colour. Brown was what people called it. 

"Hi," Sehyoon said back as the corners of his mouth turned up. 

"Would you like to be my partner for the assignment?" 

Normally the two would just do it alone since neither of them knew anyone in the class and, if they were partnered, they'd end up doing all of the work. 

"Lemme ask you one thing though," Sehyoon turned his chair and stood up, matching Junhee’s height. 

"Yeah?" Junhee sounded really nervous. 

"You aren't going to make me do all the work, right?" 

Junhee let out a breath, sighing in relief. 

"No, of course not," he smiled sweetly at him. 

Pink. That was what his friend said was in someone's cheeks to showcase life in their face. Pink was what Sehyoon seemed to see in Junhee’s cheeks. He was so certain that he was seeing colour. Perhaps his soulmate mad already left the class. 

"Well I guess I'll see you around." 

Sehyoon was about to turn around and leave before Junhee stopped him. 

"Give me your number." 

Sehyoon furrowed his eyebrows at him. 

Junhee realized how strong he was coming on and cleared his throat to add a little context. 

"You know, to work on the project and schedule days we can meet." 

Sehyoon squinted a little more before shrugging.

Junhee then pulled his phone out for Sehyoon to type in his number and save it. 

"So," Sehyoon finished up and handed the phone back. 

"I'll see you around," Junhee smiled. Even in black and white it was the brightest thing Sehyoon had seen. 

Sehyoon smiled back before they both left the room from separate exits to avoid running into each other. 


	2. Butter Popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, whelp

Saturday rolls in and it's time for Sehyoon and Junhee to get together for the project. They hadn't talked since they partnered up. Sehyoon suggested that they meet on the weekend to avoid staying too late at uni and clashing with classes. 

Sehyoon lived on campus since he lived really far away so he suggested that Junhee come over to him. 

"Don't do anything stupid," Junhee’s mom told him as he packed in a few snacks for the occasion. 

"What stupid thing could I possibly do?" He laughed as he zipped up his bag and placed it on his back. 

"I don't know but just don't do it." 

He smiled before kissing her goodbye and leaving. 

It was 8am on this lovely Saturday morning. He managed to get the bus only 10 minutes after leaving the house, already starting the day off well. 

He got a window seat which was another rare occurrence. He first switched on his daily music mix before starting out the window. 

The only colour he knew would never change was the colour of the clouds. They were either white or grey. They weren't going to change when he met his soulmate and that somehow made him relieved. One thing would remain consistent. 

He'd often wondered how people could get emotion from colours. How one sees red when one is angry. How yellow is associated with happiness and how blue is to be sad. He had always wanted to express emotion through colour but hasn't been able to and it frustrated him. 

"When I meet them, I'm going to go off on them for making me wait so long," he thought to himself. 

He looked down at his hand. There lie his mysterious birthmark that seemed to get bigger every year. It was a pitch black mark, told to him by his mother. It was first on his fingertips when he was born but has since stretched to the whole front of his hand. It looked like he placed his hand in black paint and let it dry. 

He'd also read that, in some cases, soulmates don't often see colour when they meet immediately. Sometimes they have to touch and that's where the dark marks that they are born with come in. He'd never heard of them getting bigger but he didn't know that he hadn't met his mate so it must be where they're going to touch him. 

He got off by the campus bus stop, just a few meters away from the gate. He scanned himself in and made his way to the campus residence. 

************ 

"Oh hey there, come on in," Sehyoon warmly invited Junhee into his dorm room. 

Junhee bowed slightly, taking off his shoes at the door. 

"It feels pretty homey in here," Junhee said, taking his jacket off because of how warm it was. 

"Well the sun hits this part of campus really well and I have a heater running all the time because I'm cold blooded," he chuckled. 

Junhee smiled as he stood by the door, waiting for Sehyoon to lead him to where they would work. 

"Okay, let's get started then.. Do you think you'll feel comfortable in my room?" 

"Uh, okay, sure." 

"I don't want you to think I'm trying something," Sehyoon smiled as he directed him to his room. "You want something to drink while we work?" 

Junhee shook his head before making his way to Sehyoon's room. 

Junhee took a seat on Sehyoon's bed, looking around the room. 

Black. That was the colour of the walls. Paired with white cupboards and white furniture to complement each other. The duvet and pillows were black to go against the white headboard. 

"Why black and white?" Junhee asked as Sehyoon walked in with a cup of coffee. 

"Well I can't see any colour, firstly," he smiled as he put the cup down. "And secondly, I like how modern it looks."

Junhee nodded as he took his bag off and placed it on the bed.

"Well I brought some snacks that my mom helped me pack," he said, opening the bag. "I hope you like butter popcorn." He pulled out a bag of ready-made popcorn with a huge smile on his face. 

***********

After only 3 hours of work, they were nearly done with the writing out of the research project. They split the responsibilities as evenly as they could, leaving Junhee to finish off. 

Sehyoon sat next to him and watched the screen. Then he turned to watch Junhee’s face as he typed. 

His tongue was poking out of his mouth as he concentrated. His eyes were completely focused on the screen ahead. The reflection of the bright screen still couldn't dim the sparkles in Junhee’s eyes that only Sehyoon seemed to see. He would occasionally clench his jaw and retract his tongue a little only to move it back out of his mouth. 

Sehyoon had to convince himself that now was not the perfect time to admit that he had a crush on him. He looked so perfect in that moment that all Sehyoon wanted to do was hold him close and protect him from God knows what. He wanted Junhee to be his but he wasn't his soulmate so them lasting together would never happen. 

"And we are," Junhee interrupted Sehyoon's thoughts as he clicked the full stop button, "done!" 

Junhee looked at him with a smile, hoping Sehyoon would return it. And he did. 

Sehyoon unknowingly stared into Junhee’s eyes, wishing that he could know what colour it was. He squinted a little as he stared a little more. 

Junhee stared back but in confusion. His art crush was staring into his eyes with a severe intensity and it made him embarrassed. He wanted to look away but there was something about Sehyoon's eyes that seemed to do the same to Junhee. 

"I think I should… Maybe go," Junhee said quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence around them. 

"I don't think you should go," Sehyoon practically whispered as he started moving closer. 

Much to Junhee’s surprise, he was moving closer to him as well. Junhee looked down, hoping to not make it awkward for them when a mark on Sehyoon's arm caught his attention.

"What's that?" Junhee asked, wanting Sehyoon to move away from him. 

"What?" He asked as he looked down, only seeing then that his long sleeve shirt had given up on him and seemed to move itself up. "Oh that." 

"I'm sure it's a birthmark but it seems to be growing. You know the whole 'sometimes your soulmate has to touch you kind of thing'?" 

Junhee nodded slowly as he held up his pitch black hand. 

'Hmm,' Sehyoon thought. 'I wonder…'

Junhee looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. 

"Well never mind then," Sehyoon smiled awkwardly. 

Junhee shuffled uncomfortably before looking at the clock. 

'12:19,' the clock read. 

"I should really get going.. I have to catch the bus," he said, trying to find a way to get out of the situation. 

"Well if you have to." _Yes! It worked!_

Junhee packed his empty packets of snacks, zipped up his bag and placed it back on his back. Sehyoon closed his laptop and stood up, ready to wish Junhee well. 

"Do you want me to walk you to the bus stop?" 

"Oh no, that won't be necessary," Junhee blurted rather loudly before clamping his mouth shut. 

"Aww, come on," Sehyoon said, pretending that didn't happen and moving to put on his shoes. " It's the least I can do for such a great partner." 

Junhee knew he wouldn't win. Sehyoon was persistent when he wanted to be. 

"Well okay then," Junhee slipped his shoes on, holding onto his jacket. 

Sehyoon smiled as he opened the door. "After you." 

***********************

"I'd like to be a vampire," Junhee said with pride. "I've got the teeth for it and everything." 

'You've got the looks too,' Sehyoon thought but from how Junhee was looking at him with an embarrassed expression, he must've said it aloud. 

"Maybe you could be a demon or an incubus or a siren," Sehyoon quickly said to fill the awkwardness. 

"I don't know, why do you think so?" 

"Well, you're quite handsome, that's for sure," Sehyoon said, making Junhee’s cheeks burn. "And for a siren, you'd have to be good at singing and you look like you can sing." 

"Okay, a demon could work. An incubus, maybe not since I don't think I like the idea of having sex with someone in their sleep," Junhee furrowed his eyebrows. "A siren I could do. What about you?" 

"Maybe a werewolf," Sehyoon answered. "Or a fairy since I like the thought of wings." 

Junhee smiled at Sehyoon like he was the cutest thing on earth. No one he'd ever known was ever as cute in their whole lives as Sehyoon was in one minute. 

"As much as our fun-filled supernatural conversation was, this is as far as I can take you," Sehyoon said at the gate. 

Junhee was a little disappointed that their conversation ended so soon but he had to go home. 

"Yeah, it was fun," Junhee smiled quietly and looked at his feet. "I guess I'll see you in class on Monday…" 

Sehyoon smiled back, resisting the urge to pat him on the head. "Yeah. See you on Monday.." 

The two stood for a few more seconds before Sehyoon waved and turned around to leave first. Junhee sighed softly as he pulled his student card out to scan himself out.

He walked to the bus stop, standing next to about three other people who were waiting for the same bus. He suddenly thought of what happened with him and Sehyoon, feeling heat rising into his cheeks. 

"He's so cute.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're talking lmao.  
> Junhee’s right, Sehyoon is so cute🥺


	3. Vanilla Cappuccinos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the descriprive essays are now coming lmao

It was two in the morning on a Sunday night and Sehyoon knew he was about to do something he might regret in the future. 

He texted Junhee. 

Who knew a simple 'hello' could be the end of a really good partnership? 

_Zzz_

Sehyoon hadn't rushed faster to check a notification than on that night. 

'Hey,' Junhee texted back. 

Sehyoon's hands glistened with sweat, making them slippery and unable to hold his phone. He quickly wiped his hands down on his blanket and picked the phone back up, quickly typing a message. 

"Would you mind going to a new coffee shop with me later?" 

He then tossed the phone on his bed, faced down so he didn't have to see the rejection message. 

Junhee looked at his phone, absolutely flattered that Sehyoon wanted to see him again. He opened the chat and stared at it for a brief second before typing his reply. 

"Time and place?" 

Sehyoon heard the buzz of his phone and braced himself for the rejection. A sigh of relief let his mouth before a smile crept on his face. 

"How does 10 sound?" 

Junhee looked at the time in the corner of his phone and nodded to himself. 

"Perfect." 

Sehyoon's heart skipped a beat when he received another message from him. His smile only grew wider as he sent him the address. 

"I'll see you there at 10 then," Sehyoon ended off his message. 

"See you then<3" 

Junhee stared at his message, wishing he didn't send it. He thought that Sehyoon must've already caught onto his obvious crush. He was completely done for. 

Sehyoon stared at the message, smiling like an even bigger goof than before. It could've been a mistake for all Sehyoon knew but it didn't matter to him in that moment. He put the phone down on his nightstand and managed to drift off into a peaceful sleep, hoping the day would go really well. 

*****************

Sehyoon patiently awaited Junhee’s arrival at the coffee shop. He got them a nice seat opposite the window and got himself an iced americano as he waited for him. 

He watched the outside world go about their daily lives when he noticed a particular couple. 

They walked around, looking at the world in pure fascination. They can finally see colour. The man touched a leaf, speaking to his girlfriend and telling her the colour. 

"Green," Sehyoon could read from his lips. 

She stared at the bright green leaves in awe. She touched the trunk of the tree, saying 'brown' as she smiled up at her boyfriend. He nodded with a huge smile on his face, holding her close to himself. They seemed to radiate the purest form of happiness. The kind that Sehyoon wanted but couldn't seem to get. 

He looked away from the couple to the entrance of the coffee shop and the whole place seemed to light up. An angel had entered. 

Junhee waved from where he stood and walked towards where Sehyoon was seated. 

'Come on, I don't like him that much,' Sehyoon basically tried to mentally reason with himself, knowing full well he was head over heels for the man. 

"Sorry I'm a little late, the bus got stuck in traffic," Junhee apologized as he sat down. 

"It's okay, you're here now," Sehyoon smiled. "I didn't know what you wanted so I didn't get you anything…" 

"Ah that's cool, is the stuff here good? I haven't been here before," Junhee slowly started to get up. 

"I'd say it's pretty good," Sehyoon nodded. 

Junhee nodded thoughtfully as he turned to go to the cashier. 

Sehyoon looked back out of the window and saw that the couple had left. He hoped that they were having fun looking at colours and how bright they were and how nice they made everything look. 

Junhee came back just minutes later with a fresh vanilla cappuccino. He placed it gently on the table and took a seat. He leaned close to take a whiff of the warm beverage. 

He looked up to see Sehyoon looking at him with delight on his face. Judging from the shade of his sweater, Junhee assumed it was white. His hair was a much lighter grey so Junhee deduced that it had to be brown. He looked like his cappuccino. White and brown, warm, inviting, sweet. 

"So how's university life treating you?" Sehyoon broke the silence, taking a sip of his iced americano. 

Junhee blinked in confusion and then he realized what Sehyoon had asked. "Ah… I'd say it's not too bad." 

Sehyoon nodded. "As you saw, I live on campus." 

Junhee listened intently. 

"My hometown is pretty far away from here and my parents really wanted me to be here since the art faculty is so great."

"Yeah, it is," Junhee smiled, stirring the sugar into his drink. "What made you want to do art?" 

A sparkle set off in Sehyoon's eyes. "That's a bit of a long story." 

Junhee propped his elbows up onto the table and leaned on his hands, showing Sehyoon that he was ready to listen to anything he had to say. 

Sehyoon sighed before starting at the very beginning. From when he was a child, he loved to mess around with paints and pastel crayons. He used to draw on every surface of the house. Much to his parents surprise, buying him a sketch pad at age 4 worked wonders. He drew every day in that pad. He'd rip out a page and gleefully run to his parents to show them. The colours may have been an atrocity but that never stopped his love. 

High school came and he'd met a friend who wasn't into art but had met his mate and volunteered to help Sehyoon with his colours. His high school drawing books became filled with pencil doodles and eventually colourful artworks that he couldn't see. His detailed sketches became his teacher's favourite as they seemed to carry strong levels of emotion in every stroke. 

Although he wasn't really like that, he was often labeled as the dark, mysterious boy throughout middle school and high school. He just liked wearing black and was introverted. Nobody tried to talk to him since everyone's mentality was that the other had to speak first. He was just a shy boy that loved art. He was hoping that someone in the school would compliment him on one of his works or ask him about what it means and a friendship would bloom. 

The end of high school came and he had to apply for university. His art marks were fantastic and his other marks were above average, granting him the opportunity. His parents made him take it and that was how he ended up there. 

"And that's how I got here," Sehyoon finished off. Junhee sat with a pout on his lips from the rather sad story. 

"Aww little Yoonbear was all alone~" He teased him. 

Sehyoon felt his heart stutter at the nickname. "Ah, I wasn't alone," he was subtly blushing but Junhee couldn't see it. "What about you?" 

"What about me what?" Junhee finished off his cappuccino. 

"Why do you take art?" 

"Well," Junhee pondered for a few seconds. "I really like drawing. But I think I like singing the most. That's my favourite art form." 

Sehyoon mimicked Junhee’s action from earlier, propping his elbows on the table and leaning on his hands. 

"So does little Junie like to sing?" 

"Little Junie loves to sing," Junhee countered him. "I have loved singing ever since I was young. I'd sing whenever I could, wherever I could."

"Why come to university? Why not become an idol or something?" 

Junhee’s smile fell a little. "I've thought about it. It's not something I want to do alone. I want to do it with friends, you know? But it's too late for me now." 

"It isn't," Sehyoon shuffled a bit in his chair. "You're probably like 19.." Sehyoon said jokingly. 

"I'm 24," Junhee looked partially offended but also flattered. 

"Oh okay, then I feel a little less predatory," he continued to kid him. Junhee laughed a little. "But you can still try to." 

Junhee nodded with a really big smile and suddenly the conversation died. They were both silent for a few moments. 

Sehyoon felt a vibration in his pocket and took his phone out to see what it was. It was an emergency of one of his friends that he had to attend to so he had to go. Junhee thought it was the perfect time to confess his feelings so if he got closer to him from now, he wouldn't be able to tell him. 

Sehyoon started to get up and Junhee started to panic. 

"Hey, I have to go but it's been great talking to you," Sehyoon said as he got up from his seat. 

"Wait!" Junhee jumped from his seat, startling Sehyoon a little. 

Sehyoon waited for him to say something. The heat outside was getting to him so he rolled up his sleeves, wholly revealing the pitch black mark on his forearm. 

Junhee continued to stare into Sehyoon's eyes, mind blank of whatever he wanted to say. 

"Junhee, I'm sorry to have to go," he said, about to move past him when it happened. 

Junhee, in a panic and with his pitch black hand, grabbed onto the dark mark on Sehyoon's forearm and slid back in front of him. Everything was different. 

Sehyoon looked at Junhee with pure shock on his face. 

The first colour Junhee saw was the colour of Sehyoon's eyes. Warm and inviting, like vanilla. It was the warmest sweater Junhee could wear. It was when Junhee would spend afternoons napping in the sun. It was the warm summer breeze when Junhee would sit in the garden to draw. No warm thing could come close to the warmth that Sehyoon's eyes seemed to exude. It was the first colour Junhee had seen and it was the colour that made him fall in love with him. 

Sehyoon looked away from Junhee to his forearm, where he was being held. Junhee’s skin reminded him of a different kind of warmth. His skin was soft, like the teddy bear a child begs for at the carnival. It was warm sand at the beach that got in between your toes. It was scaring Sehyoon. 

He looked back at Junhee, who had a fond look on his face. 

"Do you see it too?" Junhee knew that Sehyoon could see the colours he was seeing. He knew that Sehyoon and himself were meant to be. They had finally met. 

"I don't see anything," Sehyoon lied. He was too scared to tell him the truth. He hurriedly removed Junhee’s hand from his forearm and scurried out of the coffee shop, leaving Junhee feeling a particular colour. 

What is it now again? 

**Blue.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, why did Sehyoon lie? Is he scared? Why would he not want Junhee to be his soulmate when he literally loves him?  
> Stay Tuned to Find Out


	4. Just a Blue Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a filler chapter to answer all the 'Sehyoon why??'😂😂

Junhee stood behind in the coffee shop, just as Sehyoon had left him moments ago. He looked out the window and watched Sehyoon scurry away. 

Junhee was seeing a different colour surrounding Sehyoon. It was his first time seeing this colour. 

Sehyoon's eyes were shaking and so were his hands. His mouth opened slightly and his chest was rising and falling a little quicker than when they were just talking. Fear. That was the emotion but yellow was the colour. 

Junhee felt bad for touching him, looking down in shame when he noticed something odd about his hand. 

The mark on the inside of his hand had disappeared. His hand was no longer pitch black, but a lively colour. One he hadn't learned to describe just yet. 

He sighed, moving to the door. He exited the coffee shop and prepared his journey back home. 

***************

Sehyoon sat on his bad, having managed to get home and catch his breath. It was a panicky situation for him so his automatic response was to run away. 

He was a bit of a nervous person to say the least. He thought, at that point, that he had every right to be scared and panicked. His crush just touched a random mark on his forearm that happened to be the soulmate mark and it turns out that he was his soulmate all along. 

He put his head in his hands, trying to wrap his head around this fact. Not only was his soulmate the beautiful Junhee himself, it also happened to be the perfect Junhee himself. 

Junhee was just so… Wow. 

And Sehyoon was just so… Sehyoon. 

He looked around a little bit more and then it finally hit him. 

"That's blue," he said softly to himself, looking out of the window and seeing the sky. His friend had told him. 

Sehyoon looked at the sky for a few moments longer before realizing something. 

He could finally see his artworks. 

Sehyoon reached for his bag where his sketchbook was. He moved a few other books around to get it. He pulled it out, placing the book on his lap and taking a deep breath. 

"Red," he said softly as his fingers grazed the book cover. He slowly opened the book, letting out a soft gasp. 

The first artwork was a strong burst of colour, utilizing nearly every colour he had on hand that day. 

"Purple, pink, yellow, orange, green," he said softly as his finger touched said colour. It was a lot to process but all he could think about was the blessing that was just bestowed upon him. 

He continued to page through the book, trying to name every colour he could on each page. 

Then Sehyoon stopped. 

Something had caught his attention. 

His forearm. 

There was no mark. He looked once again, having to double take to make sure that he was seeing right. 

"So it was a soulmate mark," he muttered as he analyzed his arm. 

He couldn't face Junhee after what he did. Luckily the project was done so they didn't have to meet up again. However they did have multiple classes together and Junhee was known for being a bit of a social/talkative person. 

Sehyoon sighed as he wondered what Junhee was feeling after he sort of left him. He considered texting him but he assumed that Junhee wouldn't want to talk to him. 

**"Maybe it's worth a try."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know why Sehyoon did that but at least everything is almost coming together lol  
> Stay Tuned to Find Out More   
> Bye❤️❤️


	5. Bright Red Hoodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here's a much delayed update  
> I swear I'll finish this really soon :))))

Somehow even with colour, Junhee’s world was black and white. He didn't stare out the bus window on the ride back. He wasn't that curious about the new world he was seeing.

Instead, he listened to his 'sad playlist'. One would think soft, breakup ballads wasn't suitable for Junhee’s situation but it made him feel less alone and that was all he needed.

He hoped that his parents had gone grocery shopping so he wouldn't be interrogated about his date when he walked through the door.

His walk from the bus stop lasted a little longer than normal as he'd stop occasionally to sigh. He was skeptical about walking through the door but he already saw that his dad's car wasn't parked. They weren't home.

He sighed in relief as he opened the door to a dark house. The sun may have been at its peak but, without a single curtain open and without Junhee’s smile, everything around him was dark.

He dragged himself to his bedroom, flopping face down onto his bed, into his pillow.

It may have only been two in the afternoon but Junhee just hoped that the humiliation he experienced would tire him out so much that he'd sleep until the next day.

*******************

The sun somehow managed to peak into Junhee’s room to see how he was doing. Especially since he was late to his first lecture of the day.

Junhee flipped onto his back, turning his head to see what time it was on his alarm clock.

_'8:52am.'_

His eyes widened as he quickly hopped out of bed. He hurried to the bathroom to brush his teeth as quickly as he could without spilling toothpaste on his shirt.

"I'll just change my shirt and put a hoodie on," he thought, wondering if he even had time for that.

Within just five minutes, he got his hair and teeth brushed. He pulled a bright red hoodie over his head, feeling that he didn't really try with today's outfit like he always did. He shrugged it off and rushed downstairs, not bothered to grab even an apple to munch on.

He hurried out of the house, walking quickly to the bus stop. He didn't want to run as he thought it would make him look stupid if he was running to a stationary bus.

He got on the bus, not noticing that the bus was the same shade of red as his hoodie, which was different from other days as it was always a blue bus.

*******************

The walk to his second class seemed longer than normal. He knew that it would be a waste of time to go to his first class, seeing as he'd missed nearly 90% of it. It would be useless going for 5 minutes and then being dismissed so he just decided to go to the next one.

He took a bit of time to really look at everything. It was more dull than he'd expected. Everything seemed to have a touch of grey in it that made it all look lifeless.

Junhee didn't understand. He should be happy. His life had colour in it now. Why wasn't he happy?

Grey was a colour Junhee knew all too well. He'd seen it for all his life. Grey was too business-like, too ordered and routined. It was an indifferent colour, showing barely any emotion. It seemed to taste like bland mashed potatoes to Junhee or unseasoned, boiled chicken.

'Maybe it's because of Sehyoon,' he thought. He did read once that early separation from one's soulmate could cause one to lose their colour sight. After all, meeting them was the reason one could see colour in the first place.

The world was a very complicated place. Junhee wished it didn't have to be like that. He wished that he didn't have his now obvious crush on Sehyoon and he wished he wasn't his soulmate. He wished that the whole concept didn't exist because he was afraid.

He was mostly afraid of not liking Sehyoon. Sure, he had a crush on him and all but he had no idea what his personality was like. He was afraid that Sehyoon didn't like him back and would reject them really meant to be together. He felt like he was so caught up in the idea of Sehyoon, making him the ideal man in his head and all his fantasies with Sehyoon. If Sehyoon was nothing like the Sehyoon he'd been imagining him to be, then he would be nothing short of disappointed or even heartbroken. His main concern was not only that he liked Sehyoon but that he loved him as love was what made relationships work, not a simple soulmate mark.

He took in seat in the auditorium, seeing only about 3-4 other students there. Sehyoon has not arrived yet. He'd thought of daydreaming impossible scenarios in which he and Sehyoon actually end up together and have a happy ending.

He had thought about taking his laptop out and just watching a few videos to pass the time or maybe fix a few of his notes but he more wanted to watch Sehyoon walk in and stare him down. He mainly wanted to put Sehyoon off the thought of sitting anywhere near him but in reality he wanted to stare at him since he would be able to see him in vivid colour.

He watched every door, having to turn his head many times to catch every movement in the room. He remembered that Sehyoon’s hair was brown but he didn’t really know what brown looked like or the shade of brown that he had. He didn’t know what he was wearing so he could easily cover his head and go unseen. The uncertainty was killing Junhee.

A few more minutes passed and the auditorium was full. With no Sehyoon in sight, Junhee let out a half relieved-half discouraged sigh. Perhaps Sehyoon was sick or just didn’t feel like going to class, Junhee thought. Or maybe he just didn’t want to see Junhee.

Just after class began, a bright colour caught Junhee’s attention. He squinted slightly as he thought of the colour. A lightbulb went off in his head.

Red

The colour full of contradictory descriptions. It meant many things to different people. This included the colour of love, the colour of hate, the colour you see when you’re beyond furious. It was the colour that flowed through life. It was fiery and hot; the very taste of red could leave Junhee’s mouth burned. Yet the fresh burst of fruit was evident in red and cooled down the very heat it caused. It was passion and it was sacred. Most importantly, it refused to be hidden. The colour demanded Junhee’s attention, no matter how much he tried to look away.

The bright red hoodie seated itself just in front of Junhee, reaching the its laptop in its bag. Junhee looked down at his lap, only then realizing that he too wore a red hoodie, just as bright as the one seated before him. It could have been a coincidence but Junhee wasn’t one to believe in coincidences.

Junhee continued to stare at the hoodie, captivated by the shade itself. The colour brought so many feelings to him, making his stomach turn slowly. The staring lasted until the end of the lecture and it was then that he realized that he took absolutely no notes down. He must have blanked out from staring too much.

He blinked rapidly as he packed his laptop away, bending down to place it gently in his bag. He then stood up, picking his bag up in the process. He looked away from his bag for a second, looking in the direction that he had been staring at the entire lesson. The bright red hoodie was gone.

He let out another sigh before placing his bag on his back. He looked up once more and there the bright red hoodie stood. But this time, it had a face.

“We need to talk,” the bright red hoodie spoke.

Junhee gulped before nodding slowly.

“When it’s the last lecture, go straight to the campus residence, okay?”

Junhee nodded. “I missed you, Sehyoon.”

Sehyoon sighed in return. As much as he wanted to tell him how much he missed him as well, he would rather talk it through with him later.

“Just meet me there, okay?”

With that, he walked away, leaving Junhee alone in the auditorium.

Junhee stood for a few moments before walking out as well. He was a little nervous about what they would talk about but he was more hopeful that they’d make up or come to some kind of agreement so that they could do their presentation tomorrow.

As much as Junhee wanted to take time to think about if he really wanted this, he couldn’t miss out on the presentation.

**Hopefully nobody said anything stupid and ruined what they already had, Junhee thought.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets hope their talk goes well!!!  
> stay tuned for more  
> Bye❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 complete.  
> Let's see exactly how this plays out :))


End file.
